


Warriors: Moon

by bakufives



Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakufives/pseuds/bakufives
Summary: Moon is based off of the Warrior Cats series by Erin Hunter, however this universe moves away from canon and is set in an entire new setting. Echoclan was founded many moons ago by Blankstar, who was wrongfully exiled from Windclan and decided to create his own group of rogues, refugees, and outcasts.Our 'protagonist' is Crescentfrost, a cat of Echoclan who has a rogue background and is consistently taunted, yelled at, and bullied for where he came from. Can he be one of the best warriors Echoclan has ever seen? Or will Crescentfrost fall into the clutches of the ways of villainy?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

The current season is leaf-bare, the harshest one that the clans at the lake have seen in a while. Prey had gone scarce, and the deadly sickness greencough had become more apparent.

Non-Clan cats were being hit especially hard. Most notably a dark-gray rouge she-cat who was traveling along the river. Her pelt flowing in the harsh winds and snow sticking to her fur. Four or five cats trailed behind her, all varying in shapes and sizes, their expressions grim and exhausted due to the long journey from the Clans to the river in order to retrieve what they came for.

The small kitten that was dangling from the rogue she-cat's jaws, a grey pelt that resembled his mother. His small paws were slightly stained with snow, his mouth open as if he was going to make an attempt to speak.

The kitten's mother wasn't necessarily trying to silence him, but every time the kit let out a mewl of fear, a grimace crossed her muzzle. She pushed on through the snowstorm- ignoring the groans of protest from the cats behind her.

She would have to stop at some point. The Clan cats that were treading behind her understood this, so a tall, lean tomcat pushed ahead of her and stopped the rogue.

"I think this is a good place to stop." The tomcat mewed. He was lean and muscular, with a dark bluish-gray pelt and a dark brown chest, underbelly, and ear tips. He was the leader of Echoclan, the group of cats who had traveled with him to accompany the rogue.

Echoclan was awfully curious as to why they were summoned all the way out here to collect this kitten, whose mother was very concerned about him. 

"We can keep going." The rogue protested, her voice slightly muffled because of the kitten hanging from her jaws.

Crowstar shook his head, "You came to camp in distress wanting us to travel with you to collect that kitten in your jaws." Crowstar angled his thin tail towards the light gray heap of fur the rogue was carrying. "And I'm curious as to why you so badly wanted to leave him with us."

The cats behind the dark gray rogue nodded in agreement, and she sighed. 

"Can this wait for a later time? I t-"

She was cut off by a young sandy colored she-cat who trotted forward to stand beside her leader. "We traveled all this way to help you! Surely you would think it would benefit your kit if we knew why you were leaving him with us besides the obvious fact that leaf-bare is harsher than ever."

Crowstar looked down at the spunky she-cat. "Silence, Sandpaw. While I believe you have good intentions, patronizing this queen is not the way to sort this out. Let's move on, we'll find out sooner or later."

The Echoclan cats moved around the rogue who was stiffly standing in the snow. And then she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Wait." She said. At her words, the Echoclan cats ahead of her halted on top of the slope.

"I'll tell you why. I just need you to promise not to overreact." The rogue said slowly.

For a minute, the Clan cats stood dumbfounded, looking at each other with confused glances. Then, Crowstar nodded.

"My kit, Crescent, he's.." Her dark blue eyes were clouded with intense emotion. She then lifted her head to meet Crowstar's amber gaze.

"He's cursed."

Whispers immediately flooded from the Clan cats’ mouths, their eyes widened with shock.

_ "CURSED?! _ Why would we want to bring something that awful and treacherous into our clan?" Sandpaw turned to Crowstar, her heterochromatic brown and green eyes blazing. "I say leave him."

Between the five cats that had traveled to retrieve the kit, opinions were split- they all either nodded in agreement or shook their head. The majority agreed with Sandpaw.

"Sandpaw, that is quite enough. We came here for this kitten- cursed or not we should remember Echoclan was founded upon taking in rogues and refugees when no one else would." Crowstar nodded at the rogue queen who was slightly trembling. "End of discussion. Sandpaw, you carry the kit to camp."

Sandpaw stood dumbfounded- but then with a roll of her eyes, she lightly grabbed the kit from the rogue's jaws. As soon as Sandpaw grabbed the kit, he let out a tiny mew of protest.

"Do not worry. We will keep this all a secret, we will keep Crescent in our care and make sure he is nursed by one of our queens in the nursery." Crowstar explained.

The rogue queen wasn't crying or upset, she lacked any emotion towards the fact she was basically giving away her newborn kitten. Her only child. It was like she wanted him gone- because once EchoClan bounded up the slope with Crescent, she turned and walked away and never looked back.

|| ° ° ° ||

"I can't believe you actually agreed to that," Sandpaw said through the fur that was nearly blocking her from speaking entirely.

Crowstar traveled at a slow pace beside her. "I did what I had to."

"He's just an extra mouth to feed! And a cursed one." Sandpaw hissed.

The older tom avoided a branch that had broken off and fallen into the snow, letting out a sigh of irritation. "If you keep complaining, I will tell your mentor to call off your warrior assessment. And that is final, Sandpaw."

Sandpaw lashed her bushy tail in annoyance, letting out a low grumble before continuing forward. She was openly opposed to the idea of taking in this rogue but knew that if she disagreed with her leader she would be breaking the warrior code. 

So, Sandpaw kept her mouth shut. But that didn't mean she was alone with these bitter thoughts, most of the cats around her were grumbling in response to Crowstar's words.

Soon enough, the Echoclan cats reached a thin patch of forest, the frozen river accompanying the icy scenery that was around their territory. Crowstar led the Clan cats across the slippery stones, where they were met by a cluster of frozen thorns that acted as their barrier to fend off invaders and hungry predators.

"You're back!" A young black she-cat exclaimed, her fur fluffing out in joy. 

Mews of relief sounded off inside the camp as the cats who journeyed to pick up the rogue kitten filled in. All of these cats were extremely exhausted, however, Crowstar still climbed up the tall tree in camp, and stood on a long, sturdy branch to look at the cats beneath him.

"Cats of Echoclan. As you may already know, we went to go retrieve this kit from his mother. Which means he is apart of the Clan now, so I would like everyone to please welcome and accept our newest addition to our ranks- Crescentkit." 

Silence. Crowstar stood on the branch awkwardly for a moment and continued. "Sunstreak, I want you to nurse Crescentkit alongside Honeykit. I trust you to take care of him like you would your own kits."

Below Crowstar, a golden she-cat nodded and was given Crescentkit by Sandpaw who looked exceptionally relieved to not have to carry a curse in her own mouth.

As soon as Sunstreak carried Crescentkit to the nursery, Crowstar cleared his throat. "Meeting over."

When Crowstar leaped off that branch, Echoclan knew that everything they thought was normal would be changed. Everyone would have to adapt, whether they liked it or not.


	2. Moon - Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon is based off of the Warrior Cats series by Erin Hunter, however this universe moves away from canon and is set in an entire new setting. Echoclan was founded many moons ago by Blankstar, who was wrongfully exiled from Windclan and decided to create his own group of rogues, refugees, and outcasts.
> 
> Our 'protagonist' is Crescentfrost, a cat of Echoclan who has a rogue background and is consistently taunted, yelled at, and bullied for where he came from. Can he be one of the best warriors Echoclan has ever seen? Or will Crescentfrost fall into the clutches of the ways of villainy?

_ Crescentkit squeaked  _ in protest as his adoptive mother, Sunbeam, continued to groom his fluffy fur with her tongue.

“Are you nearly finished?” Crescentkit whined, attempting to pull away. “I promised Honeykit that I’d show her my cool fighting move I came up with!”

“I did the same thing to Honeykit before I sent her outside. You should look your very best for the Clan even if you’re only playing games with your sister.” Sunbeam responded softly, the sunlight that filtered into the nursery illuminating her gorgeous golden pelt.

_ I’m gonna be an apprentice in a couple of days! I don’t need you to clean me anymore.  _ Crescentkit protested once more, this time keeping it in his thoughts instead of voicing his complaints to Sunbeam.

Moments later, Crescentkit managed to wriggle out of Sunbeam’s warm embrace, falling backwards onto his paws clumsily. He groaned, gracing his paw over his fur to smooth down what had been ruffled upon his fall. 

“It would be good if your mentor worked on your balance.” Sunbeam said playfully, stifling a chuckle as Crescentkit stuck his tongue out at her. “We don’t want you falling into the river when you’re being brave and protecting your Clan.”

Crescentkit’s fur spiked up at her words, taking a step forward towards the exit of the nursery.

“I’m not gonna fall into the river!” Crescentkit shouted on his way out, grumbling as he faintly heard Sunbeam’s laugh echo behind him.

Once out of the nursery, Crescentkit was unsure of where his sister possibly could be. Echoclan was growing larger every moon, apprentices were constantly being promoted and kits were being born left and right, so it was easy to lose someone in the expanding crowd that was inside the camp.

The camp itself was quite large too- a couple of oak trees standing tall outside of the thorn barrier, a tall rocky slope in the middle of camp where Crowstar made announcements, and various dens that were made by Echoclan themselves upon arriving at the lake many moons ago. Honeykit could be hiding in any one of these dens, or even in plain sight.

“Honeykit!” Crescentkit called, walking around camp calling out his sister’s name in hopes of finding her. “Honeykit you can come out now!”

As Crescentkit walked around camp avoiding the paws of many warriors and apprentices, he often caught a scowl from one of his clanmates each time he passed them- some even grumbling to each other that he was “ _ Nothing but a disruption to a perfect morning _ .”

This of course always flew by Crescentkit’s radar, his overwhelming happiness and energy somehow warding off the negative energy that was constantly sent his way. As long as he and his sister were allowed to have the fun they wanted, Crescentkit could care less- and would continue to ignore all the snide comments as long as possible.

“Are you looking for your sister?” A familiar voice brought Crescentkit to a halt, his eyes travelling upwards to see where the voice came from.

Before him was a white calico tom with forest green eyes, Redfoot- Sunbeam’s mate and Redfoot’s adoptive father. It was never odd to Crescentkit that he was adopted, nor was he surprised when he figured this himself, he was just happy that he had a family who truly cared for him.

He trusted Redfoot too, as a good father figure in his life, and trusted that today was another one of those days where the respectable warrior played along with his children’s games.

“Yeah, I was supposed to show her a new battle move I came up with myself but-”

“You can’t find her.” Redfoot interjected, his green eyes sparking with amusement.

Crescentkit nodded, a faint smile crossing his face as Redfoot leaned down to whisper into his ear.

“Let’s find her together, okay?” The tall warrior said with a smirk, his tail swaying as Crescentkit’s bright blue eyes lit up excitedly.

Together, father and son wandered around the camp scouring the area for any sign of a cream and white pelt. Crescentkit thought this would be easy, because there were very few cats that looked like Honeykit or were small enough to resemble her, but he was quickly proven wrong after his search extended longer than it should have.

“Maybe she got lost.” Crescentkit mewed miserably.

Redfoot continued beside Crescentkit at a slow pace, the powerful tom’s pawsteps slowing each time Crescentkit voiced one of his thoughts outloud. Usually, he said nothing- but this time Redfoot seemed eager to interject.

“Of course not. Kits aren’t allowed to travel outside of camp unless given special orders by Crowstar or Nightwish, so we would’ve brought her straight home as soon as she attempted to sneak out.” Redfoot responded simply, his expression hinting that he knew more than he was letting on.

“Then where is she?” Crescentkit whined, beginning to tire from the seemingly endless walking around the Echoclan camp.

Redfoot shrugged, this forced confusion from his father making Crescentkit suspicious.

“I wouldn’t know. If I did know, I wouldn’t be searching around the camp with you, would I?” Redfoot answered with yet another shrug. “A suggestion is that you should remember where your paws have been, and keep a close eye on where the earth is worn the most.”

That didn’t make any sense. Crescentkit didn’t have time to analyze a poor analogy made by his father, believing he should just continue this search on his own since Redfoot was being no help.

But something dawned on Crescentkit at that moment, maybe Redfoot had a point after all.  _ Keep a close eye on where the earth is worn the most.  _ Crescentkit repeated in his head, a clever smirk crossing his face.  _ Somewhere Honeykit goes the most! Not just my paws. _

Almost immediately, Crescentkit abandoned Redfoot and crossed the clearing to get to his destination. The opening of the warriors den yawned before him, the darkness inside igniting memories in Crescentkit’s mind of how Honeykit always suggested they played in the warriors den since it was the “ _ Most dangerous, most exciting, and most awesome place to play in ever! _ ”, in Honeykit’s words.

Crescentkit trudged inside the dark den, careful not to trample various nests of warriors beneath his clumsy paws. 

“Honeykit?” Crescentkit called out wearily.

At his words, a flurry of tiny paws came out of the darkness and pummeled Crescentkit’s chest, causing him to tumble outside the den and onto the soft green grass. He was pinned, and fearfully glanced up at his attacker.

“Hiya Crescentkit!” The tiny cream and white she-kit that was on top of him exclaimed with a joyful purr.

“Why would you do that?” Crescentkit spat as he wriggled out of Honeykit’s grip. “I was worried sick! I really thought you were lost.”

Honeykit licked her paw and ran it across her fluffy head, another cheerful purr coming from her.

“Aw c’mon Crescentkit, I thought it was a funny joke!” She grinned, her green eyes lighting up with amusement. “I told Dad before I did it, and he agreed to help you find me! Of course he couldn’t tell you the answer, but he got really close to!”

Crescentkit frowned once Redfoot came up behind him, the tall calico tom winking at him once Crescentkit briefly locked eyes with the tom.

“Hey, the warriors den thing wasn’t my idea.” Redfoot said with a smirk, nodding at Honeykit who grinned back. Crescentkit frowned once more, 

turning his head away from the two.

Honeykit instantly sensed Crescentkit’s annoyance, and took it upon herself to cheer up her brother.

“Crescentkit, I’m sorry if I worried you at all.” Honeykit nudged his side with her shoulder. “Redfoot will have to go on patrol here soon, so we can hang out in the elders den and listen to Cobra’s stories.”

Crescentkit lifted his head, intrigued by this suggestion. Cobra was, like most original Echoclan cats, rogue born and came as a refugee to seek shelter from an ongoing battle between his rogue group. Cobra always had amazing stories to tell, and as old as Crescentkit got, he still loved hearing the story about how Cobra gained his ferocious battle scars.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Redfoot responded before Crescentkit did. “Your mother probably wants to go hunting too, so it would be best if you stayed here in camp and cause whatever trouble you kits usually stir up.

“Will do.” Crescentkit said with a grin, his unease and frustration dwindling and morphing into excitement as he turned to meet his sister’s joyful gaze.

Honeykit and Crescentkit left Redfoot and bounded towards the elders den, squealing and tumbling over each other as they raced to see who would get there first.

“Stop pushing!” Honeykit squeaked as Crescentkit harshly nudged Honeykit to the side as they neared the entrance of the elders den.

“Not until  _ you  _ stop pushing!” Crescentkit shouted back, Honeykit then pushing Crescentkit to the side, winning the race.

Honeykit smirked, standing in front or Crecentkit as he huffed, struggling to regain his breath.

“No fair,” He panted. “You cheated.”

Crescentkit rose up from the ground shakily, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark scenery around him. The air smelled musty and old, a faint dusty smell lingering beneath the rest. Very little light filtered inside of this den, Crescentkit observed. As many of times Crescentkit had been in this den, it was seemingly different each time he wandered inside.

It was always dark, though. That never changed- but the  _ feeling  _ always shifted depending on the general mood of the day. It was mainly because the singular elder tom-cat who resided in this den, Cobra, was incredibly wise and could probably even read other cat’s minds. Was that true? Crescentkit never bothered to question it. All that mattered was he had the opportunity to visit such an amazing storyteller just within the walls of Echoclan camp.

“You kits get into any trouble today?” A raspy voice croaked deep in the shadows, bringing Crescentkit out of the zone.

Crescentkit and Honeykit both looked at each other, their eyes stretching wide mischievously.

“No!” They both said together in sync, Crescentkit barely noticing the obvious suspicion displayed on Cobra’s face.

Cobra chuckled, the laugh turning into more of a wheeze as it stretched on. 

This worried Crescentkit. Cobra’s condition continued to worsen daily- Heronwing and her newly appointed apprentice, Snowpaw, both came to the conclusion that Cobra’s intense coughing wasn’t green cough or anything they could cure. This information wasn’t given to Crescentkit of course, he had been trying to catch his former denmate Snowpaw’s attention while they were in the medicine den, and overheard the grim conversation through the not so noise cancelling walls.

He was an expert at eavesdropping, and often found himself catching conversations at terrible moments.

“Are you okay Cobra? Should I fetch Heronwing?” Honeykit asked worriedly, Crescentkit hardly paying attention to the exchange between the two.

Cobra shook his head, and gave a weary smile.

“Don’t you worry ‘bout me youngin’, I may be old but I can still get around just fine.” Cobra responded, followed with another deep wheeze. “Even with a cough like this.”

Tuning out the conversation between his sister and Cobra, Crescentkit’s ears twitched, turning his head slightly towards the entrance of the elders den where he heard some kind of argument going on outside. The voices were too far away to distinguish who they belonged to, but judging by the soft tone of one of the voices, this conversation involved Redfoot.

Beside him, Honeykit shrugged her shoulders, whatever had been said between her and Cobra was over. She noticed her brother’s curiosity, and turned her head to where he was staring intensely.

“Whatcha looking at?” Honeykit squeaked, her breath uncomfortably drifting onto his neck as she stood behind him.

“Shut up, I’m trying to listen.” Crescentkit snapped in frustration, almost immediately feeling bad afterwards for his attitude.

She of course would forget this afterwards, but that wouldn’t make a difference to Crescentkit anyways.

The voices then grew louder, two shapes crossing the clearing and standing just two fox-lengths away from the entrance of the elder’s den. The cats were unmistakably Horseleg and Redfoot, Horseleg being a lanky dark ginger tom with black flecks all over his body- a respectable warrior within the clan, but Crescentkit found him annoying as anything.

Crescentkit’s tail lashed, finally picking up the dispute between his father and Horseleg.

“You should be more responible over your kits behavior.” Horseleg said once he and Redfoot got within the vicinity of the elders den, the ginger and black flecked tom’s amber eyes burning with immense irritation. “For Starclan’s sake Redfoot, you let two near to apprenticeship kits into the warriors den! You should be teaching  _ them _ better manners.”

Crescentkit tried to ignore how Horseleg emphasized on the word ‘them’, he was referring to either Honeykit or Crescentkit specifically. It was just too obvious- and he knew Redfoot saw it, too.

“If this is about Crescentkit, you should take your grudge somewhere else. He wasn’t even the one who hid in the warriors den, Horseleg!” Redfoot spat. Crescentkit felt Honeykit shrink inside her fur behind him as soon as Redfoot spoke these words. “He’s just a kit. He doesn’t know any better.”

Horseleg’s thin tail lashed in agitation.

“If someone were sleeping in that den, he would’ve landed himself in serious trouble.” Horseleg responded.

Redfoot narrowed his green eyes in concentration. “He is my son, and I will be the one to decide his punishment. I’m sorry if he bothered you in any way.”

The fur on Horseleg’s neck spiked up, the ginger tom’s lips drawing back in a silent snarl.

“He isn’t even yours, Redfoot!” Horseleg hissed back. “If that…  _ thing  _ continues sparking up trouble with his ‘sister’, then we all really know who he takes after.”

Crescentkit tried to fight back the tears that welled up in his eyes, but he couldn’t stop them from raining down and threatening to flood the whole elder’s den. But he didn’t dare make a sound- if he did, Horseleg would know he was there. And who knows what he would say about that?

_ Kits who are almost apprentices shouldn’t be listening to silly stories told by elders, especially that rogue born one. _ Crescentkit could imagine the dark ginger tom saying.

“Rogue history doesn’t matter Horseleg! Half of our clan were once rogues or exiles, and you can’t deny that, because even our leader was once a Thunderclan cat.” Redfoot spat, his fury becoming more and more clearly displayed.

Crescentkit didn’t know if he could listen anymore, he felt sick to his stomach. How long have his clanmates been arguing about his heritage like this?

“Thunder _ Clan  _ cat.” Horseleg responded coldly. “Everytime we’ve had a rogue in this camp, something has gone terribly wrong. As soon as we allowed Crescentkit to stay in Echoclan, Ravenwing died. I say it’s a bad omen.”

Ravenwing was one of the original founders of Echoclan, and also served as a deputy under Crowstar before he died, allowing Nightwish to take his place. It was just a bad case of greencough that had killed him, as Crescentkit had heard from others, but Horseleg did have a point.

Maybe he was a bad omen.

Suddenly, the fur on Crescentkit’s neck spiked up in genuine fear and sheer panic, his tail bushing up and his muzzle curling into the beginnings of a snarl.

_ Prove to him you aren’t just a rogue.  _ A deep voice in his head that wasn’t his own spoke, laced with icy undertones and ferociousness.  _ You are so much more than that, Crescentkit. _

Crescentkit jumped out of his position, startled, causing Honeykit to fall over on her chin after leaning up on him. 

“Crescentkit…?” Honeykit croaked, her and Cobra’s eyes flashing with immense curiosity.

“Did you hear that? T-That.. That voice!” Crescentkit stammered, shaking all the way down to his bones.

Honeykit stood up from the ground, shaking out the dry leaves and moss from her curly fur. 

“All I heard is Redfoot and Horseleg arguing.” Honeykit responded wearily, her eyebrows furrowing with concern. “Crescentkit, are you sure you’re okay?”

Outside, Redfoot and Horseleg were still disputing between each other. Crescentkit’s face still had dry tears clinging to his cheek fur, and he was still shaking as if a leaf-bare chill had passed over the elders den.

“I’m fine,” Crescentkit quickly reassured her, sweat forming beneath his thick fur as he looked into the concerned green eyes of his sister. “I think it's just what Horseleg said that made me really upset, that’s all.”

That was, partially true. However Crescentkit couldn’t tell Honeykit about the voice because he knew she would think something was wrong with him- and the last thing he wanted was to ruin his trust with his sister, too.

“If you say so..” Honeykit responded cautiously. “And don’t worry about what Horseleg said, he’s just a really big meanie. He’ll lighten up eventually, as soon as he sees what awesome apprentices we’ll be here in a couple of days!”

_ Your sister is right,  _ The voice returned, causing Crescentkit’s gray fur to bush up in fear once again.  _ Everyone who hates you now will soon adore you once they see what extraordinary things you’ll be able to accomplish. _

_ Get out of my head!  _ Crescentkit shouted back painfully, willing this to just be a daydream.  _ You aren’t even real! _

Crescentkit could feel his weight shift beneath him, his paws began to wobble as his anxious fits of shaking began to worsen. This worried Honeykit even more, his sister’s eyes stretching wide and a frown creasing her face, and also guilt was layered deep beneath her expression- as if she wondered if her reassurance did nothing.

_ Oh Crescentkit, I’m the realest thing you’ll ever get.  _ The dark voice said, with an ominous chuckle.  _ We’ll see each other again very soon. _

And that was Crescentkit’s queue. He fled out of the elders den with his tail spiked up in fear, ignoring the surprised gasps that came from Redfoot and Horseleg as he whizzed past them both with such purpose that made it seem like he was running for his life.

“We’ll talk later.” Crescentkit heard the grumbly voice of Horseleg behind him, able to hear the heavy pawsteps of the sturdy ginger tom leave Redfoot’s side.

Crescentkit halted, panting heavily, and looked over his shoulder to stare at his father.

“Crescentkit, is everything okay?” Redfoot asked, the broad shouldered calico tom’s soft voice momentarily soothing Crescentkit.

The truth was, Crescentkit wasn’t even sure if he was okay. Was he imagining that voice? Or was someone truly trying to communicate to him? All he knew was that he couldn’t tell a soul about what just happened- so he had to tell the biggest, most extensive lie of his life.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Crescentkit responded, forcing a weary smile. “Honeykit just scared me with another one of her tricks, that’s all.”

Redfoot nodded, and leaned up against Crescentkit, reassuringly nudging Crescentkit to help calm him down.

But Crescentkit knew that calming him down wouldn’t be easy- because as much as he wanted it to go away, that voice would eventually come back to haunt him. Even the encouraging words from his father would never help in Crescentkit’s new and horrifying world.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
